Hana Kimi:Rimahiko Style kinda
by iFollowMyOwnRhythm
Summary: In order to meet his childhood friend and his first love Nagihiko crossdresses as a girl to enter an all-girl's boarding school and to find out his roommate Rima Mashiro which happens to be he's childhood friend doesn't remember him- rated T just in case
1. First Day

Rizu: yeah first time I m writing a rimahiko fanfic xD

Disclaimer: Rizu doesn t own Shugo Chara and the some parts of the plot of Hana Kimi.

Nagihiko s P.O.V:

"finally here!!.." ' woah what a big school no wonder I had some trouble convncing my mom even though it was an all-girls' school and the Fujisaki Male Tradition 'why was I here again...oh yeah

Flashback Ah kawaii~~~ I said keeping up my girly facade while looking at some magazine pictures with some friends. Then to a page of a biography of a model who recently quit"This is her !!!" oops. My friends looked at me confused "E-Eto.. she's the girl who.....I saw..modeling at the mall??" I said trying to cover up " Oh you saw her lucky~"  
They said. I sweatdropped then smiled phew!! hour later " Ja nee~" I waved at my friends then ran back at home looked at the model's biography where she goes to school I typed the school's adress on my computer "....an all-girls'boarding school!!" I ran out almost slipped " kaa-san!!.."  
(A/N: I think you know hat happens after that right?? if not ask in the review thing)

End of Flashback.........

Rima's P.O.V:

It was bad enough that I'm in a slump from modeling but now I have to show around a new student in school "Ma-shi-ro-san!! are you listening!?!" "H-Hai!"I ran to the school entrance I saw an elagant girl straight back long purple hair in a ponytail that a cherryblossom tie held up saying bye to her mom she seemed familliar.... wait long purple hair cherry blossom tie and I quickly loooked at her mom it was .  
Nagihiko!! hmm this seems interesting I'll wait till the end pf the year until I tell him that I know who "she" is I waved to get his attention looked at the paper sensei gave me Nadeshiko Fujisaki huh?? "Fujisaki-san~~!!"

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

"Fujisaki-san~~!!" I heard a familliar voice call me "Ah you must be Mashiro-san" I said in my high-pitched voice "How do you know my name ??" she smirked "just kidding! must be about the article in the magazine right??"  
"H-Hai!" phew almost had to expose my self it seems like she doesn't remember oh well...

Normal P.O.V:

So.. Rima showed "Nadeshiko" around the school helped her get her School Schedule, Handbook, Dorm Number (A/N: Ha almost forgot this was a boarding schoo huh?? I did ).... and those other school stuff.

'Nadeshiko's' P.O.v 30 mins. later

Rima left long ago to go back to the dorm and I stayed looking around the schoo a bit.... I looked at my dorm number room 101 huh I knocked and opened the door with my key "E-Excuse Me".. to find Rima-chan just finishing her shower wrapped around a towel I blushed "Oh Fujisaki-san you must be my new roommate!!" "S-S-Sorry!"  
I said covering my face "Huh?? E-Eto it's ok" Do u need to use the shower I'm gonna change so you have no choice!" she said while pushing me in with my luggage (A/N: I forgot it was even there) "H-Hai!!"

End Of P.O.V

Rizu:Phew!! I'll continue later maybe once I get Ideas... Reviews please!!


	2. Unexpected Kiss!

Rizu:Stil psyched about the Rimahiko Fanfic xD

Rima: I'm not-_-"

Rizu:Oh I know u are xD Nagi do the disclaimer

Nagihiko: Rizu doesn't own Shugo Chara and some parts of the plot of Hana Kimi

Rizu:Yeah! if I did Rima and Nagihiko would be together by now and there would be no Tadase (A/N: sorry tadase fans I'm not very fond of those prince types)

(A/N: I'm too lazy to do a Flashback xD just check the previous chapter)

Nagihiko's P.O.V

Ok so I took a shower like she told me too (--- Pushover xD LOL) so I pretty much changed inside the washroom and used the towel to wrap my hair up so it could dry. I walked out of the washroom looked at the clock it was 4:00PM and Rima invited some of her friends over "Fujisaki-san this is Hinamori Amu my best friend *goes overprotective*" the girl which has pink hair and pulled her hair up with a cross clip," Yaya Yuiki she's younger than us by one year"  
she pointed to the girl with 2 pigtails and brown hair who acted childishly "and lastly Hoshina Utau she's one year older than us I guess u can tell by.."  
she was cut off by the girl who's blond with two pigtails " what do you mean you can tell !?!" (too lazy to describe what they were wearing just think usual casual outfit) *fighting sounds* "U-um I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko Yorishiku Onegaishimasu" I bowed "nice too meet ya call me Amu", "Unfair then Nade-chi call yaya,  
yaya-chi k??" "call me Utau and nevermind what Rima told u about me " "and you already know me if your calling them by their first names then call me Rima and I'll call you Nadeshiko k??" I blushed "H-Hai"

Normal P.O.V :

So their welcoming party strted they sang karaoke ate chips drank soda except for Rima... they told scary stories overall the "cool and spicy Amu" was gone

In the Middle of the party

Nagihiko's P.O.V:

I asked when Rima went to the Washroom " why won't Rima-chan drink soda??" they were afraid to tell Utau got the guts to speak up to say "To Rima soda is like sake one drink of it and she'll be like a drunkard and..." I got curious "and?" I said " she turns into a kissing monster unknowingly"  
I gasped " has she gotten any of you guys before??" Amu answered "No, we managed to dodge one event when Yaya forced her to drink soda" "oh" then Rima came out and said "ah" then unfortunately she drank out of my cup the others didn't notice and before I knew it Utau and Amu asked me and Rima to get the mop out of the janitor's closet across the hall to clean up the spilled soda yaya managed to do.. so I walked out to with Rima to the Janitor's Closet which was surprisingly big I said "Rima-chan can you help me find the mop" she replied "Hai Hai" drunkily ( I don't think there is such word ) then she said in hand a mop "Nade!!!"  
she cornered me to the wall and I closed my eyes not expecting what was gonna happen I felt someones lips pressed against mine then when I opened my eyes in shock Rima was Unconsious I blushed like 100 shades of red and manage to calm myself down enough to piggyback her across the hall " We got the mop" I said then they saw Rima on my back and yaya was like " what happened?? " with a knowing smirk I blushed "N-N-Nothing!!!" " well we better clean up the mess" Utau said... thank you I sighed we manage to finish when it was 12:00am they said bye and I laid down Rima down on her bed then I stared at her face then on her lips which made me remember.... I blushed good thing she was asleep I brushed my teeth and slept trying to forget about the incident....

Rima's P.O.V "nnnnn" I stared at the clock 8:00 am "8:ooam!! Nade wake up it takes 30 minutes to walk to school" he waked up and blushed " do you uh remember ... anything last night" she said "last night last night no exceptt for the karaoke part" I replied "why what happened?""N-Nothing!!" he said still blushing

15 minutes later "C'mon Nade we only have 15 minutes left counting the walking distance!!" "H-Hai"

To Be Continued

Rizu: sorry for another short chapter my lil bro snitched on me I hate that gay of a bro

Rima: what's with you I'm not a drunkard when I drink soda

Rizu: I'm trying to sollow Hana Kimi's Plot k???

Nagi: I'm ok with it as long as I end up with rima right? Rima-koi xD

Rima: Pervert

Rizu: Reviews please 


	3. Discovered!

Rizu: sorry about the typos I don't check my stories for it

Rima: 2 days still no review huh?? loser

Rizu: *1 ton drop on her head*

Nagi: I know not one review maybe because nobody liked it.  
Rizu: *another 10 tonnes drop on her head"

Rima: or maybe because it says Hana Kimi in the title and it barely follows it

Nagi: *nods*

Rizu:*100 tonnes drop on her head*

Rima and Nagi: Rizu doesn't own Shugo Chara if she did she would've gotten a 1000 reviews by now

Rizu: *1000 tonnes drop on her head*

Rizu: *struggling* maybe I'l check down on the reviews later

Chara. Ages

Utau: 16

Yaya: 14

Amu,Rima,Nagi: 15

On Their way to School

Nagihiko's P.O.V

*awkward silence* "Uh so Rima-chan when did you meet Amu-chan and the rest" I said trying to start a conversation, she replied "Three years ago since My modeling job was at the middle of its debut many people start treating me kindly just because I'm famous and when I decided to quit half of those "friends" barely talked to me among all those who stayed with me Amu,Utau and Yaya were the ones I talked to the most especially Amu because she kinda faced the same situation when they mistaken her for someone cool and spicy" she said looking down. As we were walking down the hallway we finally had to say goodbye because of our separate classes the day went by fast I answered almost every question and the news about the smart new student spread pretty fast and before you knew it some of Rima's "friends aknowledged me by the end of the day someone at the school entrance called me he looked like Sasuke from Naruto he said "fujisaki-san!!!" "H-hai!?"  
"E-eto do you mind giving this letter to your roommate Mashiro-san?""um sure" I answered he was pretty much blushing... I put it in my bag headed back to the dorms.  
and found Rima-chan doing her homework "Ah Rima-chan , h-here a boy named Kirishima-kun gave it to me to give it to you"

Rima's P.O.V

"Kirishima-kun huh??" slight blush rose up to my cheeks then suddenly when 'Nadeshiko' looked at me she said "E-excuse me!!" and slammed the door wonder what's wrong with 'her'

Nagihiko's P.O.V

'uhhh!!' I literally screamed in my mind I go all the way here to meet my childhood friend and first love to see that she's forgotten about me I mean she even knew that I crossdressed as a girl and now that slight blush recieving that letter explains it all I thought as I bump into a vending machine "I-itai!! " *sigh* 'I gotta calm myself down, Ijust have to try ha-  
rder that's it I just have to go back there and see if she knows him I thought running back to my dorm *sigh* "I'm back!! Rima-chan I have somethinngto ask you" "hmm??" she said then my mind went blank "E-eto um do you know who kirishima-kun is" I said stuttering, ""Yep, I met him when we had the dance last year~" about 100o tonnes went on my head *sigh* "hopeless" I muttered " huh did you say something??" "Uh no! I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower then sleep" "ok!" tomorrow I'll try to pull out information from Amu and the others

The Next Day

(A:N: today's a holiday there I mean really who wants to talk about school?!)

"Amu-chan!" I said trying to catch up with the pink haired girl who's usually tryin' to act all cool and spicy "D-do you know anything about "Rima-chan's relationship with Kirishima-kun"  
"Oh, I know something but why do you wanna know??" she smirked "U-U-uh I just got a letter from him to give it to Rima-chan and I was just wonderin' " I said trying to come up with an excuse "Ah ok ok I'll tell you she had her first kiss with him..." I suddenly felt all defeated and stuff so I went to the school's infirmary to find a a guy nurse saying "you're a guy aren't you??"  
he said "U-Uh no" trying to higher the pitch of my voice "really?? well I guess I don't need to tell you about the physical examination" he said "PHYSICAL EXAMINATIOS?!?!" "oops" I said in my normal voice "haha just kidding you are a guy!!" "Ok,Ok but how did you see through it !!!" I said tring to calm down "that's because..."

To Be Continued...

Rizu: sorry about the cliff hanger I'll just conitnue it tommorrow..

Nagi: Another Reason why no one reviewed you yet

Rizu: ha ha for your info. I checked it awhile ago and I had 5 reviews !!~~ xD *going into fantasy mode*

Nagi: *sweatdropped* 


	4. Extra A Trip To The Past

Rizu: Sorry about the rushing the plot and no worries I take all advices and try to follow them ^^

Rima: Yeah, Right!

Nagi: Eh hehe Rizu doesn't own Shugo Chara and some parts of the plot of a Hana Kimi

Rizu: Thanks for the reviews~~~

FlashBack

10 years ago

Nagihiko's P.O.V

"Okaa-san!" I said calling my mom to ask her when we'll meet our new neighbor *knock knock* "Ah they're here!"My mom said rushing to the door pulling my hand *opens door* "Welcome to the Fujisaki residence" she said (A\N: A little too casual??) "uwaah!~" was the first thing I heard from a kid about my age with long blond wavy hair, with a yellow sun dress on along with her mom I greeted her "konnichiwa~ Fujisaki Nadeshiko you can call me Nadeshiko-chan and your name is??".

Rima's P.O.V

Mature was the first thing that came to my mind when Nadeshiko-san greeted me I can't believe he's a boy I blushed and hid "Ah gomen" my mom said "She can be a little shy around new people""C'mon Rima greet Nadeshiko-san" "H-hai" I answered "Mashiro Rima, nice to meet you Nadeshiko-chan" I bowed then smiled then shaked her hand.

Nagihiko's P.O.V

Cute~ I blushed "nice to meet you too Rima-chan" "Ah Fujisaki-san I hope you don't mind letting Rima-chan for the rest of the day I going on a business trip for 2 days""I don't mind"  
her mom said then my mom replied so I escorted her in " Ah Rima-chan you know about the Fujisaki Men Tradition right??" "Hai" she answered "I see so I could speak normally then~" I spoke in my normal voice then let my hair down "Nagihiko's my real name I have to keep up my female image while I'm outside""Ah" she said looking around "Nagihiko!" My mom called out help me bring in Rima-chan's bags""Hai!!,my room's down the hall to the-" "Um ..." "Want me to show you the way there ??" she nodded (A/N: Only if she did that in the series huh)  
"Ok wait a sec." she tugged my shirt "haha" I carried the bags and she followed me on the way to my room

Normal P.O.V

SO Nagihiko's MoM laid out the futon and stuff and they slept they played and stuff everyday (A/N: they were like six and stuff so I'll go faster)

5 years later

Rima's P.O.V

"....they're fighting again" I sighed as I hear my parents fighting about the recent kidnapping "Oh, c'mon Rima-chan smile" Nagi said "Thanks Nagi" I hugged him he blushed c'mon when is he gonna realize that I like him *sigh* "Oh yeah that reminds me my dad said that that their company are looking for models but you have to tra-" "that's great Rima-chan you should go for it" Nagi answered I looked down "Ok...." I guess I don't have to tell him that I have to go to a boarding school.."huh??" he asked "nothing!"

After the Audition

"Wow, you got accepted Rima-chan??" I smiled as my classmate asked "yup!, but I have to go to an All-girls' boarding school" "Aw really we're gonna miss you Rima-chan!!" they all said "did you tell Nadeshiko about it??"  
"yep"

Nagihiko's P.O.V

"What!? Rima-chan has to transfer schools?" I asked my mom "Yep didn't she tell you??" "No she-"

FlashBack

"....they're fighting again" I sighed as I hear my parents fighting about the recent kidnapping "Oh, c'mon Rima-chan smile" Nagi said "Thanks Nagi" I hugged him he blushed c'mon when is he gonna realize that I like him *sigh* "Oh yeah that reminds me my dad said that that their company are looking for models but you have to tra-" "that's great Rima-chan you should go for it" Nagi answered I looked down "Ok...." I guess I don't have to tell him that I have to go to a boarding school.."huh??" he asked "nothing!"

"Ah so that was she was gonna say!,Okaa-san do you know which school she went to??" "No, why don't you ask- Oh yeah they moved" "Who moved??" I asked "Rima-chan's parents they had to move because of their work"  
"So when am I gonna see her again??" "I don't know you'll probably see her in about a year on the magazines"

The End

Rizu: I know that was like a cliff hanger but I couldn't come up with any ideas

Rima: what?!? I liked him??

Rizu: Yep didn't you read the title RI-MA-HI-KO Style

Nagi: That's right Rima-koi 


End file.
